GIGN
The French GIGN ('''G'roupe D''I'ntervention de la 'G'endarmerie 'N'ationale)'' is the fourth class counter-terrorist faction in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview France's elite Counter-Terrorist unit, the GIGN, was designed to be a fast response force that could decisively react to any large-scale terrorist incident. Consisting of no more than 100 men, the GIGN has earned its reputation through a history of successful ops. In-game In Counter-Strike: Condition Zero and Counter-Strike: Source, some players avoid using it because of the distinctive yellow visor that can provide easier headshots for the enemies as you can easily differentiate the head from the body, especially in CSS. Uniform Although the Deleted Scenes game files indicate that the GIGN was to be spotted wearing several variations of their uniform, only the classic one is seen in-game. Types: *Standard: Blue violet fatigues and black Kevlar Assault Suit. *Jungle: Green camo fatigues. *Unseen: Green fatigues Heads: *Operative: Blue helmet with yellow riot visor *Unseen distorted model: Desert camo beret with balaclava *Unseen fixed model: Brown helmet with visor *Officer: Blue beret with GIGN Patch and sporting scars and beard Appearance ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Some bots in the single player mission, Tour of Duty use this player model. The bots are: Cost 1 *Gus *Morris Cost 2 *Roger *Ben Cost 3 *Travis *Cole Cost 4 *Brent *Lou Cost 5 *Eagle *Sandman Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes They only appear during Motorcade Assault, they were part of the ground team supposed to eliminate the target. Four members were seen by the player pinned down by enemies, two died, one of them was wounded, the other operative threw a grenade at the enemy then ran with his wounded comrade to the extraction point. At the end only one survived and escaped with the player. File:Motor_gign_escape.png|The two operatives. File:Motor_gign_boat.png|The only survivor of the ground team in the extraction boat. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive The GIGN was the second model made playable in the Global Offensive Beta. The hand model features royal blue sleeves with black and dark grey gloves. They appear on five maps: Cobblestone, Italy, Shoots, Sugarcane and Stmarc. Their enemies are the Separatists in Italy, the Professionals in Cobblestone, and the Pirates in the other three maps. Equipment They are only seen using: *M4A1 *High Explosive Grenades Trivia *The game file name for this player model is "gign". *The faction only appears once in the Deleted Scenes' mission Motorcade Assault. The least of any faction. *In Deleted Scenes, They also have the least number of operatives in a faction. Only 4. *The head structure of the GIGN models have changed from a simple ski mask, in Counter-Strike 1.6, to a helmet with a yellow visor, in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero and later released games. Interestingly, in Condition Zero and Deleted Scenes, the visor is flipped up while in Source and Global Offensive, the visor is deployed and covers up the eyes. *GIGN besides with GSG-9 have made appearence on all of the promotional pictures for all the Counter-Strike games. Gallery ''See: GIGN/Gallery External links *GIGN at Wikipedia ru:GIGN Category:Factions